Ernesto's Relationships
<Ernesto Falco The Order of St. Arthur Lodivico Falco Ernesto may be unhinged and extremely deranged but he shows some humanity when he is with his brother. They joke, laugh and to some extent play with each other and are also extremely protective. Ernesto is the more out going of the two, trying to get under his brothers skin for a laugh and in a way to get him to lighten up, while in turn Lodivico tries to keep hi brother on a short leash to prevent him going off the rails and seeping further into his psychopathic tendencies. Damian Thatch Ernesto's relationship with his 'boss' is a tad strained. Damian respects Ernesto's brother Lodivico, but finds Ernesto nothing more than trouble due to his tendency to drop all caution and go in guns blazing. Still he finds him a useful 'weapon' when the direct route is the most practical or has him act as a distraction. However he finds the brothers tendency to lark and joke around aggravating but does show a fair amount of skill preventing himself from snapping at Ernesto, knowing if he were to upset Ernesto he would anger Lodivico. Talbot Pack Ashley Norwest Ernesto dislikes Ashley as while he managed to beat her up in round one, he was infuriated that during the second fight she came out clearly on top, only by the luxury of dropping a roof on him, burying him alive. As such he promised while trapped under the rubble that he would get her in the third round. Ashley herself does not take his threats seriously and placed a block of rock over his only peep hole shutting him up. Maria DeBlanca Similar with Ashley, Ernesto feels he has a score he needs to settle with 'Huntress' as while in their first fight he managed to take her by surprise and bit her before beating her up. Maria managed to cut a deep claw scar into his arm and helped Ashley dropped the roof on the juggernaut of a hunter. Wildcatz Christopher 'Chris' Wakeman On the brother return hunt to Everett they ran into the Wildcatz and attempted to 'bag' the last of the werelions during a concept for, in Ernesto's own words, "the LOLs." After getting separated in the attack Ernesto came face to face with Chris and despite being slow managed to pin the werecheetah bite him and beat him to a pulp before being force to retreat when Anya Romovic came to help. As such Chris really hates Ernesto beating him up and relishes the opportunity to settle the score. Ernesto however doesn't seem to care that he failed to make the kill just being pleased he managed to beat a werecheetah. Still he also seems eager for a round two. Anya Romovic Anya is angry at Ernesto for beating up Chris, and Ernesto was annoyed he was beaten by such a tiny werecat (even if she was bigger than him). Still Ernesto acknowledges she has enough skills to beat an exhausted hunter like himself although promised to take her out first as he could tell she was a 'weak link' and tells her to stick to singing. Anya admits being somewhat scared of the silver toothed hunter, but is determined to prevent him from hurting any of her friends. Covey Simbato Ernesto and Lodivico were astonished when they learned that their was still a werelion left in existence thinking they had made a clean sweep. Still he and his brother have sworn to kill him just to secure their reputation of exterminating a were sub breed. Ernesto, unlike his brother, did not seem unhappy they failed to kill him feeling that the fights with the Wildcatz were fun. Category:Relationships